Capitulation
by Connor846
Summary: Booth gives in to what Brennan desires the most


**Capitulation**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fox show Bones, nor did I create these two characters or the places described here. No copyright infringement intended and no monetary profit. This is purely for testing my own creativity.

Connor

_**

* * *

**__**Washington D.C.  
**__**Anthropology Lab  
**__**Jeffersonian Institute**_

A bright cerulean gaze swam over the remains laid out before the woman in the lab. You couldn't tell from the expression on her face, framed with a layer of reddish hair, but Dr. Temperance Brennan was throughly amused with herself. Last night had been a night to remember.

At that moment the object of her thoughts, dark haired and dark eyed Special Agent Seeley Booth, bounded up the stairs.

"Hey Bones, ready to go?" he said.

"Absolutely." She replied.

With the famous "Charm Smile" employed, Booth reached for her hand and nodded his head towards the exit.

"Hold it." She said, taking a step back from his proffered hand.

"Something wrong Bones?"

"Yes. I want the team to know the change of the status of our relationship and I want you to tell them now."

A slight look of panic crossed Booth's face.

"Bones … do we have to do this _here_? Right _now_?"

A slight tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow greeted him as his only response. A standoff was ensuing …

* * *

Slightly before Booth crossed the threshold of the platform Angela Montenegro sat in her office, sketching on a holographic computer program. Quite suddenly, she paused as she spied Booth making his way towards Brennan.

Mumbling to her self: "He looks extra cocky today … I wonder what's up …"

Making her way up towards the couple, she came in on the last bit of the conversation.

"… to do this _here_? Right _now_?" She heard Booth say.

Watching the semi Mexican standoff ensue, she piped up:

"Do what here and now?"

The intense gaze of the pair turned towards her and Booth tried to take this moment to retreat.

Brennan's had snaked out and smacked him across the chest.

"I want Booth to inform everyone of the change of status in our relationship" said Brennan.

At that moment the rest of the squint team, Cam and Hodgins, chose to arrive … which was a fortunate thing. Angela went rigid and started to shake a little.

"Bonesssss!" Booth wined a little, emulating his son Parker.

Turning towards him, Brennan graced him with a smile that one reserved for loved ones, men who act like children, and mentally slow people.

"You promised. Last night." She said.

Angela reached over and gripped Hodgins hand in a vise grip. He silently howled in pain and tried to futilely remove his hand.

"But Bones … I didn't say when!" replied Booth.

"That's right, you didn't. So I am choosing now. Your alpha-male dominating tendencies won't work in this relationship".

Angela started hyperventilating.

Brennan advanced the three steps and laid her hand on Booth's chest.

"I want you to say those three little words that I heard last night … I want the rest of the team to hear them."

Angela's eyes went wide and she sucked in a huge breath at the phrase "those three little words". Hodgins was on his knees next to her silently howling in pain at the further pressure she added to her grip.

Booth steadfastly looked into Brennan's eyes. He actually held his resolution for a whole entire five seconds while looking into her baby blue eyes. That was his mistake. He couldn't resist her at all.

"Fine." He said.

A low grade squeal issued from Angela.

"Temperance Brennan …" he said, as he reached into his pocket.

Angela twisted Hodgins arm up, jerking him off his knees as she brought both hands to her mouth.

"You. Can. Drive." He said, as he handed her the keys to his SUV.

"WHAT?!" roared from Angela, letting Jack's hand go. A resounding thump issued from beside her as Hodgins fell on the floor and curled into the fetal position.

"All that … the buildup … the … TO LET HER DRIVE!!" Angela roared again.

Booth looked at Angela crossly and said:

"I'm not exactly thrilled, but I did promise her that she could today."

Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and said:

"Come on Seeley, we're going to be late"

"Yes Dear" he replied.

Cam, who had silently watched the whole proceeding, finally voiced a question.

"Where are you two going?" she asked.

Brennan stopped and replied.

"Oh, we're going on out on a date. We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now. We'll see you later."

The combination scream/squeal from Angela, and Hodgins subsequent howl of pain, followed them out the door …


End file.
